


Ex-Angel Flu

by justspn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Sick!Cas Caring!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justspn/pseuds/justspn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cas gets sick, Dean is willing to do anything his angel needs to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ex-Angel Flu

“Dean.” a voice croaked from the backseat of the Impala. Dean glanced over his shoulder. Cas was huddled in the corner of the bench seat, his trench coat wrapped tightly around him.  
“What Cas?” Dean asked, trying to keep the impatience out of his voice. After Cas had lost his angel mojo, he had a lot of questions Dean didn’t like answering. Why do humans have to eat? What’s this pressure building in my pants? Why are you blushing?  
“I feel strange.” Cas answered. Dean glanced over at Sam who was asleep in the passenger seat. Dean took a deep breath and pulled the Impala to the side of the road so he could safely turn around and look at Cas.  
“What do you mean?” Dean asked, rubbing his neck. When Cas didn’t answer, Dean looked at him. His face was pale and there were beads of sweat formed on his forehead. “Cas? What’s wrong?” Dean asked. He crawled over the front seat so he could sit next to Cas.  
“I’m cold, and then I’m hot. My throat hurts. It feels like there is someone walking around in my head. Of course I know that’s not possible, but-” Cas said, getting interrupted by Sam waking up.  
“What’s going on? Cas, you okay? You look like crap.” Sam said, running his hands through his hair.  
“Cas is discovering how it feels to be sick.” Dean answered for the ex-angel. Dean reached over and felt Cas’s forehead. He wasn’t surprised at the heat he felt under his fingertips. “We’ll be at the motel soon. You gonna make it?” Dean asked Cas. Cas shivered and nodded miserably. Dean pulled a blanket out from under the seat and spread it out over Cas, tucking it in around the edges so unwanted drafts couldn’t reach him. “Try and sleep, okay?”  
“All right.” Cas answered. Dean winced at the hoarseness in his voice. His throat probably felt raw. Dean crawled back over the seat and pulled back onto the road.  
“He gonna be all right?” Sam asked quietly once they were driving again.  
“Yeah. Looks like a cold. If he starts complaining about his stomach it’s probably the flu which means we’ll be next.” Dean answered. Sam rolled his eyes and looked over his shoulder at the sleeping man huddled in the backseat. 

“Cas, buddy, wake up.” Dean said, shaking Castiel’s leg gently. “Sam got us a room. Let’s go inside.” Dean said once Cas opened his eyes. Cas looked worse than when he had fallen asleep. Dean felt bad for the guy. The flu was never fun, even for a person who had been sick before. Cas crawled out of the car and let Dean lead him into the motel room and onto a bed. Dean sat Cas down on the edge of the bed he usually claimed for himself and pulled off his coat.  
“C-cold Dean.” Cas whispered, pulling his coat back on.  
“I know, but I need to change you into some more comfortable clothes. Trust me.” Dean said, continuing to undress the man in front of him. He focused on the fact that Cas was sick and not that he was undressing him, on a bed, alone in a motel room.  
“There. Now hold on a second, let me find something for you to sleep in.” Dean said, kicking the pile of Cas’s dirty clothes out of the way. He dug through his bag in search for a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt. “Here, put these on.” Dean told Cas, handing him the clothes. Cas fumbled with the shirt, searching for the sleeves. Dean smiled and helped the poor guy put his pajamas on. “Better?” Dean asked. Cas nodded and leaned into Dean’s arms. Dean pulled back the covers and helped Cas lie down.  
“Am I going to die Dean?” Cas asked in a whisper. Dean shook his head.  
“No Cas. You just have the flu. You’ll be just fine.” Dean assured him. “Let me grab the thermometer. I’ll be right back.” Dean stood up and went to the med kit that Sam had dropped on the table before leaving again to go to the drug store across the street. He dug through the bag until he found the thermometer, and then brought it back to Cas. “Open up.” Dean said, holding the thermometer in front of Cas’s mouth. Cas shrank back into the pillows.  
“It’s not going to hurt me, is it?” Cas rasped. Dean bit back a laugh.  
“No Cas. I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you, you know that.”  
“Right. Of course.” Cas whispered. He opened his mouth and let Dean put the thermometer under his tongue. Cas closed his eyes when Dean started carding his fingers through Cas’s hair. Dean watched the numbers rise and eventually settle on 102.7.  
“You’re in for a rough night.” Dean muttered, taking the thermometer out of Cas’s mouth. Dean grabbed some Tylenol and handed Cas a few pills before getting him a glass of water from the tap in the bathroom. 

“How is he?” Sam asked after giving the keys to the Impala back to Dean.  
“He’s going to be miserable as hell until this is over.” Dean said quietly, putting the keys in his jacket pocket. He yawned and looked at the clock. It was only 10pm.  
“Get some sleep before you get sick too.” Sam said, picking up his pajamas.  
“Yeah. Good idea.” Dean answered, watching his brother go into the bathroom. Dean pulled the covers back as little as possible before crawling into bed next to Cas. Cas was a furnace, and he cuddled right up to Dean, his head on Dean’s chest. Dean smirked and rested a hand on Cas’s back before drifting off to sleep. 

“Dean. Dean wake up.” Cas croaked, sitting straight up in bed. Dean jerked awake.  
“Huh? What’s wrong?” Dean mumbled, his voice thick with sleep. Cas placed a hand on his rolling stomach and swallowed.  
“My stomach-” Cas started. Before he could finish his sentence Dean was pulling him out of bed and into the bathroom. Dean lifted the lid of the toilet and sat next to Cas. “I don’t understand. Why are we-” Cas gagged. Dean pushed his face over the open toilet bowl and rubbed the nape of his neck.  
“Just let it out. You’ll feel better.” Dean said, pushing the door shut with his other hand. Cas’s body took over and he was violently sick.  
“I’m dying.” Cas cried after the first round of heaving.  
“You’re not dying, you just have the flu.” Dean said, smiling. His smile disappeared when he saw the tears rolling down Cas’s cheeks. “Hey, hey. It’s all right. It’ll be over soon.” Dean whispered, letting Cas lean into him.  
“You think you’re done?” Dean asked once Cas’s dry heaves had stopped. Cas nodded and rested his head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean could feel the heat coming off of Cas’s body. “Let’s get to bed then.” Dean stood up slowly, pulling Cas with him.  
“But, what if it happens again?” Cas asked. Dean could tell he was panicking.  
“That’s what the garbage can is for.” Dean said, showing Cas where the can was placed, right next to Cas’s head. That seemed to relax Cas a bit and he sat down on the edge of the bed. “Come on, lie down. You’re exhausted.” Dean said, pulling Cas down into the mattress. Cas followed easily, snuggling into Dean once he was lying down. Dean could feel Cas shivering and wrapped his arms around him. Cas was practically lying on top of Dean, but Dean didn’t mind. Anything for his angel. 

“Is he any better?” Sam asked, handing Dean a hot cup of coffee. Dean took a sip before answering.  
“Well, he spent most of the night on the bathroom floor, so this is an improvement.” Dean motioned to the bed Cas was curled up in. Dean had taken Sam’s blanket and laid it over the sleeping man when Sam left to get breakfast.  
“How’re you feeling?” Sam asked, giving his brother a once over.  
“Just tired right now.” Dean answered, sitting at the table. Sam pushed a bag of mini donuts across the table. Dean shook his head and pushed them back towards Sam. Sam raised his eyebrows but Dean ignored him.  
“Dean?” Cas muttered, looking around.  
“Morning sleepy head. Feeling better?” Dean asked from his seat.  
“Yes, much better. Thank you for caring for me.” Cas answered. His voice was still raspy and he sounded congested. Dean could tell his fever was gone, and most of his color had returned to his face. Dean smiled.  
“Hungry? I brought breakfast.” Sam said, offering Cas the same donuts he’d offered Dean.  
“Yes. Thank you.” Cas said, sitting up in bed. He took a donut and took a tentative bite, as if tasting it would upset his stomach again. Dean watched Cas take another bite, and the jelly from the center of the donut squeezed out the side of Cas’s mouth. Dean’s stomach rolled and he ducked into the bathroom, slamming the door. Sam smirked.  
“I knew he’d be next.” he said to himself, setting his coffee down. Now it was his turn to play nurse.

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling kind of icky myself, so I figured writing a sick fanfic was a good idea.


End file.
